Wolfgang Fang
Wolfgang is a skilled composer with more than several thousands mixtapes made and sold throughout Panem. Information Name: Wolf Fang District: 12 Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5'9 Personality: Wolf was seen as a troublesome in his District. People called him a nuisance, someone who shouldn't be alive. Everyone thinks he ruins everything, that he is responsible for the death of his own parents without even attempting to learn the whole story. As such, Wolf trusts no one. He thinks everyone is out to get him and he is a complete loner, an outcast. He is wanted by the peacekeepers so he hides in the forest often, in fact, the forest has become his home. He hasn't had any human interaction for a while now, 5 years and still running. His communication skills has dropped rapidly so he is normally silent. He is misunderstood and he is actually quite timid, being afraid of people after the incident that occurred when he was 10. He isn't afraid of much, other then that. His mindset completely adapted to one like of an animal. He truly is a lone wolf. Appearance: Wolf has wild shoulder-length long, black hair. He normally has a poker face expression and his gray eyes seem to avoid one's gaze. He has very pale skin as a result of living in a cave in a forest for the majority of his life. Weapons: Throwing knives, chained sickle Backstory: Wolf's history is a long and sad one. He used to be quite fun to hang with and his socialness had not depleted. He would play roughly with the other boys as their parents worked in the fields. The head peacekeeper, you see, was actually quite kind, allowing them to relax and play without feeling the urge to whip them back to work. Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same way. Someone, most likely an angry peacekeeper, informed the Capitol of the 'crimes' the head peacekeeper was committing by letting them play than work. He was later executed in town square by shooting. The Capitol complained, saying that the District should also be punished. The president, being the cruel person they are, got a new peacekeeper to be the head. The man, Darrel Protocol, was cruel to the people. He would kill at random, shooting innocent children, many of which were Wolf's friends. Wolf was frustrated and angry. He decided to play a little trick on the peacekeeper when he was 10. When everyone was asleep, Wolf got of bed. He made sure the coast was clear. Once certain of the fact, he made his way to where the head peacekeeper, Darrel, lived. Armed with his slingshot, he fired rocks at the windows, breaking them all as even when he was 10, his skill was perfect. However, an alarm went off and Darrel awoke. Darrel wasn't the only one to wake from the confusion so Wolf hurriedly made his way back home. Unfortunately, he was seen. Darrel decided to punish him, no, he decided to break him in the worse way possible. Wolf thought he was okay when he heard the scream. It was his mother. Darrel was faster than Wolf and he got there first. Wolf was too distracted by his success to notice the bullets being fired. His father was dead, multiple holes covered his face and body. His mother, well, Darrel and his companions raped her. They cut off her tongue, preventing her from screaming. They ripped off all of her clothing and they tied her arms together. Poor Wolf had to watch the whole thing and Darrel knew it. Darrel smiled as he motioned his fingers to Wolf's mother vagina. He quickly ripped off some of the flesh and Wolf's mother cried, she cried and cried. Wolf cried too as he watched the scene unveil. Darrel had one of his men rip off Wolf's mother's hair. They cut her gum line with a knife and slowly, they removed her skin, piece by piece. Soon, Wolf's mother wasn't even recognizable as Darrel played with one of her eyeballs. Wolf couldn't handle it any more. He howled and screamed as he attempted to attack the men. He was easily knocked away. One of Darrel's men was about to kill Wolf when Darrel ordered him to leave him, saying he wanted Wolf to remember this moment for the rest of his life. Wolf did. He remembered this perfectly, his mind unable to get rid of the memory. Wolf was avoided, he obtained the nickname, "The Devil's child." He was hated, saying he was responsible for the death of his parents, that he was the one who truly killed them. Wolf couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted out. He failed to commit suicide, however. He never attempted it again. He did, however, feel... Different. He craved vengeance but he also wanted to stay away from the District. He did both. He managed to set fire to Darrel's home and he escaped to the forest. He became a wanted fugitive with a price on his head. Wolf managed to live in the thick forest for 5 years. During that period, he taught himself how to become a hunter. He adapted and he became strong. However, he was caught when he was 15. Somehow, Wolf was lured in into a trap. He was caught and Darrel's son, Rodney, wanted to kill Wolf on the spot. Then, he thought of a better idea. He had Wolf attend the reapings and he rigged it so Wolf's name would be called. As such, the lone Wolf was reaped. Strengths: Wolf is strong and he has a diverse knowledge on how to survive. He is strong-willed and he won't be easily phased by regular attacks. He is perfect at plant and animal identification, being able to identify most on the spot. He is also pretty good with knives and daggers and he is an excellent ambush fighter, creating confusion so he can easily slit someone's throat. He also has great eyesight and stamina and he is an excellent swimmer. He is also fairly equipped with camouflage. Weaknesses: Wolf has weaknesses as well. Most won't find it easy to take him on physically but mentally is a whole other story. He will be angered and at the same time, horrified. He will get distracted. He also doesn't have much knowledge logically. He lacks social skills and he is an complete loner. People might also find him to be quite aggressive. He is mediocre at climbing. Fears: Anthropophobia Interview Angle: Wolf won't say much, usually just nodding or shaking his head. If asked about his previous life, Wolf will get agitated and he might threaten the interviewer. Other then that, he won't say much. Bloodbath Strategy: Wolf is ready. He will quickly make his way to the Cornucopia and grab whatever he finds needed. If attacked, he will kill someone with a knife or even his own nails by attacking their throat. After this, he'll try to find cover and be concealed, preferring a forest. If he has an ally, he might try to find them but this is quite unlikely so he will probably ditch them. Game Strategy: Wolf will try to stay hidden for the majority of the games, hiding from the rest of the tributes so he can kill them without being noticed. He will avoid the Careers and big alliances, liking it better to take them down one-by-one. Alliance: Alone (Might accept 1 person, but this is unlikely) Token: None Category:Tribute Of The Month Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Victors Category:Reaped Category:~ForsakenZephyr~ Category:~ForsakenZephyr~'s Tributes